


Suffering

by ghostofsmilespassed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Monologue, Paranoia, Sadness, really depressing oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofsmilespassed/pseuds/ghostofsmilespassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sans drabble, full of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly sad and im sorry

The dreams were the worst part. 

Even after it stopped resetting. Even after there was a good ending, and he got to see his brother live a full, happy life. Even after he escaped the underground. There were always the nightmares. And they were all the same. 

Papyrus. His face as he fell backwards in to the snow, the white, cold substance mixing with the golden ashes that were once his brother. The beast that was Chara, pretending to be human... Sans could picture it perfectly. The slowness as he walked out of the forest, how still the world seemed as he crouched down beside his brother's dust, the tears that welled up despite the smile permanently etched on to his face... The cold feeling that came when he waited for Chara to come and fight, his brother's scarf still in his pocket. Sans could feel where his heart should be, because the burning, tearing sensation he had once he woke up was the worst. 

Sans kept silent. He couldn't tell anyone about the nightmare, especially not Frisk. The kid would blame themselves, and it wasn't their fault. 

It was Flowey's. 

Not Asriel, no, he was a good kid despite everything. No, that demented flower was to blame. Sans would often think of the damned thing, still lurking in the shadows of the underground, waiting for another poor soul to fall down in to his clutches. He always got chills at the thought of Flowey hiding in the ruins, that smile on his face which haunted Sans. Would this never truly end? Sans thought of resetting himself, just so something different would happen besides the endless thoughts of what if. At least then Sans would know what to expect, what would happen. Not knowing if his brother would live had become worse than Papyrus actually dying in front of him every other day. Sans loathed his existence, until a little thought bloomed in the back of his mind. 

The game didn't have to end. They could have their happy ending, their true ending. The others, the innocent once... They could live on and be happy. But Sans couldn't. Without warning the skeleton disappeared; He ignored everyone, even his brother. He teleported every other night, traveling the above ground, meeting and learning from different people. Sans tried to live his life to the fullest, and he did, for a few years. Until finally Sans went to a little mountainside town, where golden flowers covered the hillsides. At the place where it all began, Sans ended. 

It was peaceful, quick. Sans knew what was happening, knew that his SOUL could only take so much. Nothing changed; he was still forever tormented by the dreams and the worry. But for a while, a short while... Sans was free. Until the next reset, at least.


End file.
